


The Job of Bitch Master

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Doctor/Patient, Dog/Human Hybrids, First Time, Groping, Happy Sex, Hospital Sex, Knotting, Licking, Loss of Control, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: A young man that is worried for his mother losing their home goes out in search of the art painting job he had his eye on at the clinic, but finds out that the job wasn't a painting for art, instead it was to paint the clinic. After he heard that the pay would make his mom out of debt, he accepted it with the concern of his next job to keep his mom out of debt since it wasn't getting the long term job he was hoping for. The new boss said he could cover that too and told him he would explain after his current job. Once the boy Was almost done with his painting, his boss yelps out in approval of his work, startling the boy in the process and making him fall off the ladder and injure himself. his boss rushes him into the X-ray room and finds out he was going to be fine, then  decides to let his assistant tell him what his job is early, making the boy gladly comply, but the boy quickly finds out that his job wasn't about medical like he thought it was.





	The Job of Bitch Master

“See you in a half day mom.” I said.

“What, where are you going that requires that much time?” My mom asked as she poked her head around the corner.

“I’m going to look for a job to help you with the rent.” I said.

She stared at me in worry as her long bushy brown tail stopped swaying.

“You don't need to do that?” She said. “We are...”

“Nearly homeless I know.” I finished, making my mom’s tail droop as if she was hoping I didn't find out. “I saw the bills stacking up.”

She took a deep breath and put her arms out to me, making me walk to her and hug her.

“It’s this or I move out mom.” I said. “You know I don't want to do that to you so I have no choice to earn my keep.”

“I know.” She said. “Just please be careful out there. You're still my pup and I don't want anything happening to you.”

“Please don't call me a pup anymore mom.” I whined. “I been out of cub stage for almost a year now.”

“I’m sorry honey.” She said as she let me go, then she sighed.

I walked outside and went to the place I saw that was looking for a painter and it so happens I like to paint. Once I got there, two dog-morphs standing at the door of the clinic as one of them was putting keys in the door.

“Hello.” I said, making them look at me.

“Hello pup.” The one putting the keys in the door said.

“I’m not a pup.” I said in frustration.

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean anything from it.” He said as he placed his hand on his partner. “You looked to be my brothers age and he just came out of cub stage.”

I stared at him as he did look my age.

“Not that I’m much older, but that makes me the boss.” He said. “Names Cooper, and my brothers name is brown noser since he don't know how to not stick his nose where it don't belong.”

A growl come from Cooper's brother’s throat as he slugged him, making him smile.

“My name is Jasper.” He said.

“I like brown noser better.” Cooper said, making Jasper slug him again.

“Are you wanting a nip on the nose, keep it up?” Jasper growled.

“You know I do.” Cooper said with a chuckle as he grabbed his ass, making Jasper smile and push back.

I stared at them in disbelief as I didn't know what to say about that action.

“Sorry stranger, our relationship is complicated.” Cooper said. “Please don't let our love for each other unnerve you.”

“I thought you said you were brothers.” I said.

“We are, but not that way.” He said. “He’s my brother from another bitch.”

I chuckled as I wasn't used to people saying that term yet.

“Well what brings you here.” He asked. 

“Well um, are you still looking for that painter?” I asked nervously as I pulled out my work. “I can make really good paintings.”

Cooper looked at the painting and his face filled with disbelief.

“No kidding.” He said. “This is great. How much you want for it?”

“I'm sorry, I can’t sell this.” I said. “I gifted it to my mom. I came here to make more for you. This is my best work and I can make more if you hire me.”

“Does she have a good tail like you do?” Jasper asked.

“Hay now, don't you dare go straight on me.” Cooper growled as his ears fell back while I stared at Jasper nervously, then he looked at me in worry. “No don't run away pup.”

“Kip.” I growled from my throat. “My name is Kip, not pup. Stop calling me that unless you want me to show how much of a dog I am.”

Cooper let out a nervous laugh as his tail fell between his legs when he saw me bare my teeth in anger.

“I'm sorry Kip, calm please, my painting job isn't exactly what you thought it was.” He said making my hope fade since he was the only one that needed my specialty. “No no, don't feel rejected, if you can paint like that for a picture then you can paint that good on my clinic.”

I looked a the building and saw it did need a painting.

“I don't have that kind of paint.” I said with a soft whine.

“We got it all, I just don't have time to paint and he is too busy being a brown noser with the patients as he tries to get their number and sexual likes.” He said, then his ears fell back as he braced himself for the attack, but it didn't happen, making us look at him to see he was preoccupied as he stared at my crotch with a small smile.

“Jasper stop that.” Cooper growled through his teeth as I felt nervous again. “You’re going to scare our painter away before he accepts the job.” 

Jasper's soft blue eyes looked up at mine, then he looked away.

“Sorry.” He said. “Forgive me for staring.”

“We’ll pay fifty cubes an hour.” Cooper said.

I looked at him in disbelief.

“Seriously?” I asked.

He smiled as his tail wagged with excitement.

“Is that a yes?” He asked.

“Are you kidding?” I asked. “That will get my mom out of debt in one try and we won't be getting kicked out onto the streets, but keeping her out of debt is still a problem now that you're not wanting my painting skills like I hoped.”

His tail stopped swinging as it drooped down.

“I see.” He said. “Do you know anything about dog-morphs and how they work?” 

“No, I don't know anything really." I said. "My mom couldn't afford schooling for me.”

“We’ll see what you can do once you finish your job.” He said. “I could use an extra hand that will pay a hundred cubes an hour.”

My mouth dropped open in disbelief, making him chuckle.

“Get to work and we'll see what you can do when that time comes.” He said.

He look at my work again, then picked up a picture as he gave me mine.

“The paint and equipment is in the back." Cooper said." Since I also require more advertising on what my clinic is and your art skills are perfect, can you paint this on the side facing the road.”

I nodded as I grabbed the pictures and went to the back as I looked at his picture. Once I memorized it, I placed it down, then grabbed the paint cans and brush. Once I got to the front of the clinic, Jasper was placing a ladder on the side of the clinic, then moved it sideways to make sure it rolled smoothly along the wall.

“Thanks for taking the job.” He said as I climbed the ladder, then he grabbed my ass, making me gasp and look at him.

He smile nervously, making me take a deep breath and climb to the top. Once I got the picture done, I pulled out a snack from my pocket and took a bite.

“My God, that’s perfect!” Cooper's voice rang out suddenly.

I gasped as I dropped my brush and snack. Out of reaction, I lunged for it, but the latter moved out from under me, making me plummet ten feet to the ground just before I caught the brush, but failed to catch my snack. I let out a loud yelp as pain filled my arm, then I grabbed my arm as I let out several whimpering whines.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” He yelped as he ran to me and grabbed my arm, then felt around. “I don't think anything's broken, but come inside and we’ll make sure.”

“I can't afford the bill.” I whined.

“I caused this, so it’s free.” He said.

He helped me to my feet as Jasper came running out with panic on his face.

“He’s fine Jasper.” Cooper said. “Set up a the X-ray just in case there’s a fracture.”

Jasper nodded and ran into the clinic as we followed him.

“Why are you calling it a clinic and not a hospital?” I asked.

“Well it is a hospital, but it’s kinda small and I like the word clinic better since I hated hospitals when I was younger.” He said as we walked in to the X-ray room. “That is until I found how much income a doctor gets.”

I stared at him as I wondered how much he made if he can pay me a hundred for a job that I know nothing about.

“No, that’s not all I care about.” He yelped quickly as he sat me down, then placed my arm flat on a table. “I care for your health too.”

Jasper wrapped a lead smock around me as he stared at my face.

“Okay, don't move and we’ll see how bad it is.” Cooper said as they left the room.

I looked at my arm as I saw it was now swollen, making me close my eyes as I didn't know how I was going to calm my mom when she sees me. About fifteen minutes later Cooper came to me with the picture.

“I don't see anything wrong with your bones.” Cooper said as he looked at my arm, then he sighed. “Looks like you sprained it if you're swelling up. I’m so sorry for startling you.”

“At least I didn't land on my head and it's not hurting anymore so i'm fine.” I said.

“Yes, thank God for that.” He said as jasper came in with a sling.

“Jasper comfort him while I find him some pain pills and an ice pack since I know the pain will come back if he starts to paint again.” Cooper said. “I can see he’s panicking from the sight of the sling. I’ll call your mom too to make sure she don't panic.”

“I can't take the pills from you.” I said as I wrote down my mom’s number, then gave it to him. “Tell my mom, I'm going to try to work for you guys too. I just hope I meet your expectations when you try to teach me your job.”

“I will not allow you to feel pain that I caused and I’m sure you will do fine on the job I have for you.” He said, then he smiled as he saw Jasper staring at me. “If you want, I can let Jasper show you what you need to do while I keep your mom calm when you get home.”

“Sure, I need all the experience I can get.” I said, making Jasper smile with excitement as his tail went all over the place.

“Just be gentle on him since this is his first time Jasper.” Cooper said with a chuckle, making me look at him.

“Wait, what do you mean take it easy on me?” I asked.

“Please don't freak out, your job is really helpful to us.” He said and walked out of the room.

“What is he...” I started to ask as I looked at Jasper, but stopped talking as I saw him naked. “Oh fuck, what have I gotten myself into?”

Jasper giggled and walked close to me as I saw his shaft start to unsheathe.

“I’m not gay.” I said nervously.

“Are you sure?” He asked. “I thought I wasn't until he fucked me for the first time. Give it a go, I mean it’s a hundred cubes an hour to keep us relaxed and you get a lot of pleasure doing it too. Are you still wanting the job?”

“Not really, but I need the money so I have no choice.” I said nervously.

“Well you can quit any time if you don't like it.” He said as his excitement faded. “I really hope not though, you are very beautiful.”

I stared at him in discomfort, then sighed and nodded.

“You owe me big mom.” I grumbled.

Jasper giggled and grabbed my pants, then took it off, revealing my still sheathed cock. Jasper’s ears fell flat in disappointment.

“You really don't like men do you?” He asked. “Cooper can't keep his cock from coming out like you can once he sees me.”

“I’m sorry, this is my first time as Cooper predicted and I don't know what I am really.” I said. “I’m just afraid of your knot.”

“Yeah, it is a pain pulling it out, but it's the best feeling when it comes out.” He said. “I’ll try my best not to go too deep. Don't hate me if I fail to.”

“I won't hate you.” I said. “Let’s get this over with so I can see if I like it or not.”

He smiled as he grabbed my sheath and pulled it back, revealing my cock, then he started to lick it, making me grunt and start growing.

“There we go.” He said as my cock became a foot long as my knot was an inch and a half. “Damn your a big guy. You nearly doubled my size and I’m going to enjoy that in me. Oh and you can knot me anytime. I like the feeling of it in me.”

I nodded and he started to lick my knot, making me grunt and lean back and almost fell off the stool.

“Get on the bed.” He said. “I don't want you landing on that arm again.”

I stood up and walked to the bed that was in the next room, then laid down as I saw Cooper on the phone. I saw his eyes widen in shock as he saw my shaft.

“My God, you're huge.” Cooper yelped. “I’m sorry ma’am, I was talking to my assistant.”

Cooper left the area as Jasper got on the bed, then started to suck me, but was only able to get two inches in his mouth, however it was good enough as I started to moan as I closed my eyes. A few seconds later, I felt a tongue start licking my knot as Jasper continued to suck me, making me open my eyes and saw Cooper licking me as he was completely naked with a nine inch shaft and an inch knot. I looked at Jasper and saw he was now six inches with an inch knot. I closed my eyes again, then I felt them stop, making me look at them to see them start playing rock paper scissors.

“Really, people still play that game?” I asked.

Cooper chuckled, then sighed as he lost.

“What did he win?” I asked.

“You’re cock.” Cooper said. “I won your ass.”

I let out a short squeak as I stared at his shaft.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you.” He said as worry filled his face as Jasper laid on his stomach.

“Don’t go easy on me.” Jasper said. “Just shove it in.”

I stared at him in disbelief, making him sigh and put his head down.

“Let him do it at the pace he feels comfortable at.” Cooper said. “You can’t expect him not to worry for you on his first time. I even worried for you on your first time since I didn't want you to flee from me and quit your job.”

“Fine, just do me a favor and make sure you knot me at least.” Jasper said, making Cooper chuckle.

I took a deep breath and got on top of Jasper as Cooper walked around the bed, then he grabbed my shaft.

“My God, that at least an inch and a half thick.” Cooper said. “You Think you can handle it pup?”

“I'm not a pup.” I growled.

“Not you, you're too big to be a pup.” He said with a chuckle.

“I can handle anything.” Jasper said, making Cooper chuckle again. “Now push the fuck in me Kelp 

“It’s Kip, I’m not that disgusting seaweed my mom like so much.” I growled, making Cooper laugh.

“Sorry.” Jasper said. “Please stick it in me.”

I sighed and he spread his ass cheeks, then Cooper lined me up to his backdoor.

“Okay he’s all set.” Cooper said. “Let me get into position before you go nuts on him like he did on me. Man that was the best fucking I ever felt too.”

Jasper smile as I pushed in, making me moan as Jasper let out soft squeaks of pain, then it turned to yelps as I passed the tip.

“Don’t stop.” Jasper said as I slowed down. “Faster please.”

Cooper chuckled as he pushed a finger into me, making me yelped out from the sudden intrusion and pushed in three inches of my cock into Jasper, trying to pull away. Jasper let out loud yelps of pain, then moaned.

“Do it again Cooper, he almost pushed all the way in.” Jasper said. “Make him knot me in one push.”

I sighed and pushed in all the way and knotted him, making me gasp from the feeling as he yelped out.

“Wow pup, your amazing taking him like that.” Cooper said.

“What did you do to make him do that.” Jasper moaned. “I need to do that for you. Man, that fell great.”

“I didn't do anything, he did it on his own.” Cooper said. “If I did do it I would gladly show you.”

“Jeez, you guys are crazy.” I moaned.

“Where is your point?” Jasper asked. “Oh that’s right it’s buried miles in my ass.”

Cooper busted out laughing as I smiled.

“Good one pup, he even like that one.” Cooper said, making him look at me and smile.

“Thank you for doing me that favor.” Jasper said. “Now pull out your knot and start fucking me until you cum.”

I nodded as he laid his head down and I pulled out my knot, making him let out a whine, then a moan as I started to fuck him. I moaned as I started to pound him uncontrollably, making Jasper start to moan in pleasure.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow the fuck down my man, I need to get in you before you break my partner.” Cooper yelped. 

“No don't you dare stop him.” Jasper moaned. “I don't want to come back to this world yet.”

Cooper busted out laughing.

“Sorry buddy, but you have too.” Cooper said. “I can’t have my best pup going to heaven just yet, well not without me at least. I said fucking stop Kip!”

Cooper grabbed my hips and shove me down, making me knot Jasper again, then I relaxed on Jasper as I panted loudly with my tongue slung out over his face. Jasper giggled as he opened his mouth and started to suck on my tongue. A second later, Cooper’s shaft's head push in me, making me let out a loud screech of pain as he shoved everything but the knot in me.

“What happened to going easy on me.” I whined with a squeaking whimper.

“Sorry, jasper nearly fled me when I went slow.” Cooper said. “I can’t have a big guy like you flee without you breaking my ass. Now return to your fucking.”

I pulled my knot out of Jasper and started to whine as Cooper’s pulled back to prevent me getting the knot in my ass. He slowly fucked my ass until I felt the pain soften, then I started to fuck Jasper and lost control again, making Cooper moan.

“Holy shit man, you're so damn fast!” Cooper moaned. “Don't stop."

I few second later I started to lose my senses and unwittingly push my knot in and out of Jasper repeatedly, making a muffled moaning pierce my clouded mind, then I felt Cooper Knot me, making me yelp out as he came deep in me, then I push deep in Jasper to cum deep in him. A second later, my body relaxed as my tongue fell down his face again.

“Oh God he can jizz a lot.” Jasper moaned as he started to suck my tongue again. “I don't think there is an inch left of me not filled.”

“I bet, his balls are at least two inches thick.” Cooper said with a chuckle as he grabbed them with a gentle massage. “Can I have my turn yet?”

“No way, Gargantuan here feels nice in me and I don't want it to come out yet.” Jasper said, making me giggle.

“I don't think he can move either.” Cooper said as he picked up my arm, then dropped it in front of jasper’s face.

“Wow, does that mean you are keeping the job?” Jasper asked.

I nodded as my panting prevented me from talking.

“Okay, I'm sorry buddy, but I'm not ready to let his hard cock get soft.” Copper said. “I want Gargantuan in me now.”

I giggled as he pulled me out of jasper.

“I think he likes his new nickname.” Jasper said as he looked at me. "Am i right?"

I nodded, making them chuckle.

“Do you think you can go one more round buddy?” Cooper asked me.

“I think so.” I struggled to say.

“Let me taste you first.” Jasper said as he saw my cum sliding down my shaft.

“Hay we split it.” Cooper said as he started to lick it off me.

I watch them both start licking my shaft, then Cooper started to suck my shaft's head, making me moan as I grabbed his head and shoved my whole twelve inches down his throat as I started to fuck his throat.

“Hay my turn for that.” Jasper yelped. “Why didn't I think of that?”

I giggled and let Cooper go, making him gasp for air.

“Damn that felt nice.” Cooper said.

Jasper placed his mouth on me, then I grabbed his head and shoved it all the way down as I started to fuck his throat as jasper tap cooper and point to his shaft.

“Really you like it that much that you're going to cum?”

Jasper shook his head as he pulled off me and gasp for air.

“Make me slick for him please.” Jasper said.

“Nope, that’s his job since he hasn't tried that yet.” Cooper said.

Jasper looked at me, making me stare at his shaft, then nod.

“Do not kill him if you deepthroat him.” Cooper growled. “That’s a major lawsuit that I can’t afford.”

“I’ll tap out if I feel I can’t handle it.” I said.

Cooper nodded as Jasper got over my face, making me opened my mouth, then I licked off his pre.

“Not bad.” I said with a smile, making Jasper giggle.

He push into my mouth, making me start to suck him, then he moaned and shoved deep in my throat and started to fuck my face.

I started to panic as I didn't like this, making me tap him, but he didn’t stop as my head started to pressurize.

“Jasper he tapped out!” Cooper yelped, then he pulled him off me.

I gasped for air and stared out as my sight pulsed with my heart.

“Never again will I let you do that.” Cooper growled as he put an oxygen mask to my face, making me breathe in deep. “He almost passed out from the looks of his face.”

“I’m sorry, I lost my senses again.” Jasper whined as he rubbed his face against mine. “Forgive me, I wasn't trying to kill you.”

“I know you can’t hear well when you lose your senses.” I said. “I lost my senses when I started to knot you rapidly.”

“That felt good by the way.” He said with a giggle.

I push the mask away as I felt the pulsing stop, then stood up and looked at Cooper as he stared at me in worry. Cooper smiled as he saw I was waiting for him to laid down, then he did just that as I got on top of him.

“Okay just like Jasper, push in as hard and fast as you can.” Cooper said as he spread his ass cheeks. “Knot me too.”

I smiled as Jasper line me up, then I knotted Cooper within a second, making Cooper let out a loud yelp.

“The dog God of all cocks has just landed on Earth.” Cooper moaned. “That was great.”

Jasper laughed as I spread my ass cheeks open, then he push in me, making me moan.

“Oh, you're snug just like a glove.” Jasper moaned, making Cooper nod in agreement as he chuckled.

“Okay go crazy please.” Cooper said.

I giggled and pulled out my knot, making Cooper yelp, then I started to fuck him as I moaned before I lost control again.

“Yeah!” Cooper howled. “That's what I’m talking about!”

A second later, I felt my knot start moving in and out of him repeatedly, making Cooper start howling in pleasure, then I felt Jasper knot me as he came deep in me, making me do the same to Cooper a second later.

“Oh God yes.” Cooper moaned as I collapsed on him, making him start sucking on my tongue as it fell in his mouth. “You are the best bitch fucker in the world and I’ll gladly be your bitch any day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
